User talk:Kata89
Welcome Hi, welcome to RollerCoasterCustom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Terms Of Use page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shinnith (Talk) 19:08, September 21, 2011 Order Please leave the backround as it is for now, thanksShinnith 19:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC)Shinnith Form Whenever your add a new coaster now use the basic I edited it. Just answer the questions it asks and add some pictures and it will automaticaly format it the way I want, Thanks.Shinnith 19:01, September 23, 2011 (UTC)ShinnithAce parks That's right That's right you CAN'T and now you decide to come crying to me about it...TOLD YOU!Shinnith 19:14, September 29, 2011 (UTC)NASA I would suggest.. I would greatly suggest you watch your language before I block you.Shinnith 19:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Change I changed the main page so that those EDIT icons wont't show and got rid of the table of contents. I alos made a better slider.Shinnith 19:42, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight The company, Wikia, decides which wikis they want to spotlight. They can spotlight any wiki they want! However, if you make a request, it needs to be in good shape, so they made some guidelines. One of which is to have at least 200 pages. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get there in no time! MontagnaMagica|Talk 20:27, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. There are two types of spotlights. Most of the spotlights are wikis chosen by the content team to be highlighted. Those wikis do not have to meet the spotlight criteria listed here, because they are not requested by the wiki itself. Then there are wikis which request a spotlight -- we wanted to make sure other good wikis had a chance to be highlighted. In order to keep the requests fair (any wiki can get a spotlight if they meet the criteria) and also to keep the numbers from being overwhelming (there are a lot of wikis), a set of best-practices/criteria was developed for the requested spotlights. So unfortunately your wiki cannot get a spotlight through the requests page because it does not yet meet the spotlight criteria. It looks like you are doing a nice job on the wiki, and I hope you will ask again when you reach 200 pages. -- Wendy (talk) 19:15, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Non-requested spotlights are chosen by the Content Team; usually it is wikis on a current subject (eg. a new hit TV show), but it is entirely up to them what they choose, and what shape the wiki is in when they do so. The reason for the criteria on the requested ones, as I said, is a) to make it a manageable thing (there is no way to spotlight every single wiki out there) and b) to make it so it is fair to the wiki as well; if you meet the criteria you can have a spotlight. :You might wish to post on Admin/Founder central - there is a page there you can ask for help editing your wiki: http://on.wikia.com/promote -- Wendy (talk) 22:16, November 23, 2011 (UTC) No I just made it on RCT3 with Soaked and Wild, no special additions. Thank you for the welcome btw! I don't even know what rollback rights are though...sorry..... ~~JJ~~ 22:38, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I noticed this place because I saw it on your favorite wikis list when I was leaving you a talk page message on Coasterpedia once. I guess I would like a promotion, but I would still like to know what rollback rights are first. ~~JJ~~ 14:50, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! I didn't realize I hadn't responded to you yet! Yeah, I'll take on rollback privilages. I didn't understand what they were because on the Hunger Games wiki anyone could revert edits. And thank you so much for putting up Venom on the main page! That was so nice of you! :D Oh, and what is Roller Coaster Tycoon No Limits? Could you please explain? Thanks :D ~~JJ~~ 04:02, December 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Welcome to the Wiki! Thanks, man. :D You have an awesome wiki here. :) Anyway, here are the answers to your questions: 1. How did you find this wiki? I was looking through the spotlight requests on Community Central, came across this wiki, had a look around, and decided that since I play RCT3 a lot I could share some of my creations here. 2. What version of RCT do you have? RCT3 with the Soaked! and Wild! expansions. 3. Have you ever ridden a real coaster? Yes, quite a few. I remember that the first coaster I rode was at a fair. I can't remember what its name was, but I think it might have been made by Zamperla, seeing as they make a lot of family-friendly coasters. The first actual theme park I went to was Busch Gardens Williamsburg, which is a thrill ride lover's dream, especially when you look at the amount of big coaster names there are there Griffon, Apollo's Chariot, The Loch Ness Monster, Alpengeist, and so on. In fact, these coasters are what inspired me to go out and buy RCT3. To this day almost all of my coasters are designed based on what I would want to ride, including Iron Talon. --Gp75motorsports (talk) 01:08, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. :D The one that's up there right now is fine. -- 21:08, December 13, 2011 (UTC) So as I understand, you are the admin here, right? This wiki seems so cool, and I'm excited to be here! 21:39, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I haven't responded, but I needed some time to cool off. Look, you were making me extremely uncomfortable with your constant near-stalking of me and your criticism of the validity of my edits. Btw, how many edits had you recieved from user and coaster talk pages? I just thought the way you were acting towards me on Coasterpedia was immature for a 24 year-old nearly picking on a 15 year-old. However, your conduct to me on this site was always very respectful and nice. I guess we should just forget all about it. ~~JJ~~ 23:22, January 13, 2012 (UTC) That was really nice of you to say. Apology accepted :D But my life is getting hectic so I don't really know if I'm going to have time for wikia anymore. ~~JJ~~ 04:12, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Whoops! I screwed up and created NightshadeTycoon3 as a non-template page. I created it as Template:NightshadeTycoon3, so can you please get rid of the non-template version. Thanks, 18:32, January 14, 2012 (UTC)